Baby Come Back To Me
by xx-Louisa4JCxRKO-xx
Summary: After agreeing to a bet with Candice, Ruby has to get john Cena to fall in love with her or she has to leave the wwe, Will he find out the truth? Or will she have to leave the wwe?
1. The Bet Has Been Sealed

**x.. My first fan Fic! The only Character I own in this chapter is Ruby Princeton..x **

**Description of Ruby Princeton..x**

Her brunette straight hair, with red highlights, goes down to her waist, She has a slim figure and beautiful blue eyes.

**x..Baby Come Back To Me..x**

Ruby was strolling backstage, inside Ruby was upset because her dad decided to go back to the military. It was still too dangerous for a 45 year old man to risk his life like that. She tried to change his mind but his mind was set.

"Ruby," A voice called, the diva looked and turned to see her good friends Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus

"Hey" Ruby said walking towards them putting on a smile.

" Hey sweetie, any news?" Trish asked

" Nope, in fact, he is probably on his way to Iraq now" Ruby said as Torrie hugged her.

" It's okay, I'm sure he will be fine" she said.

" I hope so" Ruby replied

" I know so" Trish said

" Thanks guys, but did you see the match between DX and Rated RKO last night?" Ruby asked

" Yeah! That was so unfair, Eric Bishoff as a ref! If it was a regular ref, DX would have won easily" Torrie replied.

" I know and have you heard, he is the general manager for tonight" Trish said but got interrupted by a crew member.

" I apologise, but Eric Bishoff requests that you come to his office immediately Ruby" he said walking away.

" Oh great, he still has it in for me" Ruby said brushing her hair back.

" Why would he?" Trish asked

" Because, I protested against him keeping his job, that man holds a grudge!" Ruby laughed.

" Ok we'll meet you in the women's locker room later, Good luck" Torrie said as her and Trish finished walking Ruby to Eric's office.

"Well here goes" Ruby said knocking on the door.

" Come in" said a stern voice.

She walked in to see a smirking Eric Bishoff and his bitch, Coach.

" You wanted to see me" Ruby asked

" Indeed I did" Eric said getting up.

" It's so good to be back here Ruby, I should never have got fired, you know what I mean?" he asked her, getting a little too close, making Ruby feel uncomfortable.

" I seem to remember that night, a few of my employees protested against me keeping my job" he said rubbing his chin.

Ruby kept quiet.

" I seem to remember, that was you, how would you like it if I ended your career? In fact" he laughed.

" That's exactly what I'm going to do" He said making Ruby worried.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to fire you" Eric said breathing down her neck, ", but I'm am putting you in the main event tonight" he laughed

" Ok, give me your best shot, Lita? Melina?" Ruby asked not bovad.

" Tonight it will be, Ruby Princeton Vs The sumano bulldozer UMAGA!" he shouted in her face.

" What!! You have to be kidding me! There is no way you can do that!" Ruby screeched.

" I can, I will and to make things more interesting, If you lose, YOUR FIRED " he smirked " Now if you don't mind"

Ruby stared at him in disbelief and walked out.

" What's the matter" a smirking Candice asked

" Go fuck some other person Candice, I'm not in the mood" Ruby yelled

" That's no way to talked to someone who can get you out of this mess" she said.

" What are you talking about Candice?" Ruby asked

" Your match with Umaga, but there's one thing you have to do for me" She said smirking.

" And what's that?" Ruby asked

" Well I'm feeling a bit like giving, so how we take part in a little bet"

" Depends how little this bet is" Ruby asked clueless

" Well let me think, I've always wanted to prove to you how much hotter I am so… The first woman to get a man to fall in love with you, then we will see who's hotter"" Candice issued to Ruby

" The point? So much for giving, I'm mean we're playing with people's emotions here" Ruby said trying to back out.

"I knew it! Your scared, you know you can't beat me" Candice smirked

" I know nothing" Ruby said

" I know" Candice laughed.

" I walked straight into that one" Ruby thought to herself.

" Fine but I'll pick someone for you first, let me think? Let say Randy? Nah too easy, Oh I know, Umaga" Ruby said smirking.

" Fine, I pick John Cena for you" Candice replied.

"When John finds out what she done I will finally have him to my self" Candice thought.

" What! I can't do that to John!" Ruby said.

" Too late, you already agree to the bet!" Candice said.

" And if I win, you have to leave the wwe and if you win, I leave the wwe" Candice said.

" I don't want any part of this bet" Ruby yelled

" Too late, now I'm going to get you out of the match and that's when the deal is sealed" Candice said going to Eric's office.

" What have I done?" Ruby asked herself.

**x..Shall I continue? I'm up for any suggestions to make this story better. I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I've never been good at English's, please R &R..x**


	2. Guilt

**Hello-mrs.-Rita**** - **You're my first reviewer lol, I'm glad you like it so far..x

**x..Baby Come Back To Me..x**

"Ruby, Eric decided he won't put you in a match with Umaga " A crew member told

A sign of relief came across her face."

"Thanks" Ruby called, she walked and opened the women's locker room and saw Trish sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Trish"

" Hey sweetie, how did it go with Bishoff?" Trish asked, putting down her magazine, Ruby remembered the talk she had with Candice Michelle and agreeing to a bet she has to make John somehow fall in love with her.

"Fine, yeah it went fine" Ruby spoke, Trish smiled

" I told you he hasn't got it in for you" Trish said

" Yeah, I guess your right" Ruby replied

" Why did he want to see you?" Trish asked

"He just wanted to tell me about my match against one of the divas, I might have tonight, but I doubt it because Lita and Mickie are going one of one tonight" Ruby told before picking up her outfit and shutting the door to the bathroom. Trish sat back down and read a magazine she knew Ruby was hiding something at the moment because of her dad going back to the military but something was really bothering her best mate. Trish wants to know what so she can be there for Ruby.

"Ruby, are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about" Trish asked against the door. Ruby listened she wanted to tell Trish about the bet but even when Ruby said it makes her feel sick and disgusted with herself. Trish wouldn't understand, it's not like she had a choice.

" No I'm fine" Ruby said applying her eye liner on.

Ruby took a step back and took 2 minutes to study herself in the mirror, she stared at her reflection, how could agree such a sluty task and to do it to John Cena of all people. John was the nicest man she had ever met. He was nice to her when she first came here.

Ruby opened the door, she put a fake smile on her face, She couldn't tell anyone about the deed she had to do, it wasn't even worth her job, Ruby decided the best thing to do was to stay away from John Cena.

"Good luck" Trish said, Ruby sprung around

" Thanks Trish" She smiled and walked out the door.

Ruby walked towards the curtain when backstage she saw , Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Ric Flair, Triple H, Shawn Michaels and the man she agreed to a bet the charming John Cena.

" Hey Ruby" John said

" Hey" she replied

" You got a match kiddo?" Shawn asked her

" Yeah, Bishoff given me a surprise opponent" she said

" Any idea who it could be?" Triple H asked

" Properly that slut, Lita" Ruby laughed

" Yeah, It should be for the women's title, I mean you deserve it" John said

" Thanks" This made Ruby feel more guilty

" So the hardy boys are back together" Ruby said

" And here to stay" Jeff said doing his little dance making Ruby laugh.

John gazed at her, He loved the way she laughed.

" So anyone got a good match going on tonight?" Ruby asked them

" Yeah, I have a match against Edge" John said

" We have a match against 3 surprise tag teams, We have a little surprise in store for Eric" Shawn said looking at Triple H

" Indeed we do"

" Well good luck with that" Ruby said

" We have a match against, Edge and Orton" Matt said

" That Randy is a cocky asshole and Edge the Rated G" Ruby said

" Rated G?" John asked

" Rated Gay" Jeff said finishing her sentence

John laughed at Ruby, she had such a sparkling personality.

" Hey losers, whats so funny" Randy said standing next to Ruby

She rolled her eyes as Edge went next to him.

" That wwe champion will be mine tonight Cena" Edge snarled as Randy looked down as Ruby

" Oh please, Dream on" She told as he did his cocky smile.

" You know you want me" he whispered biting the stop of her ear

" Get off me" Ruby said pushing Randy away but he wouldn't budge

" Back off or I'll" John shouted pushing Randy.

Ruby stepped back, she hadn't seen John this angry since January, when Edge cheated to get his title.

" C'mon John" Shawn said pulling John away.

Randy smacked Ruby ass making John red in the face, trying to get out of the grasp of the Heart Break Kid.

Ruby slapped Randy and pulled his shirt closer to her.

" If you dare touch my ass again, I'll wipe that smirked off your face" she said in a stern tone.

Randy took this as an advantage and kissed Ruby.

Ruby pushed but he was too strong.

Triple pulled Randy off her and threw him into Edge.

"Touch her again and your life won't he worth living" John yelled as the Hardy Boys joined in pulling him away.

A smirked came across Edge's face.

"C'mon Randy, lets go get ready for my match" he said as the two walked away.

"I've never seen John this mad" Ruby said to Triple H

" I know, he is going to destroy Edge in his match later" He said

" Well, I'm going to go see Lillian before she goes on" Ruby said and walked to find the ring announcer, not knowing someone was watching her.

Ruby walked around looking for Lillian.

" What the?" Ruby said seeing a shadow behind her.

She looked, no one there? She continued walking, but just a little bit faster, she turned around again hearing someone, still nobody there.

" Must be a crew member" she said trying to clam herself down.

She turned around and went straight into someone. Ruby felt herself being lifted.

" What are you doing? Get off of me!" She yelled

" Baby, stop screaming" he said smacking her ass.

" Randy?" She said looking down at him

" The one and only, Gods gift to women" he said cocky.

" You asshole! Put me Down" she screamed

Randy put his hand onto her mouth and pushed her into Rated RKO locker room.

He tied her up and laid her on the couch.

" Won't be long now" he pulling her on top of him. She struggled and couldn't push away.

" No one can hear you babe, there's 20 security guards outside down blocking the door" he chuckled

" Why are you doing this" she cried

" You'll see" he said getting out his phone.

" I've got her" he said into it

**Poor Ruby, what's Randy going to do to her? Will someone find out about the bet? R & R**


End file.
